


Luck be an... angel?

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bella is crazy, Dean goes to funky town, M/M, Rabbits foot, Sam gets "Lucky", Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: The brothers get a call that their fathers storage unit has been robbed, little do they know what they're about to get into.





	Luck be an... angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I haven't updated this in ages!  
> Sorry for the wait guys! I'll try to update more often!

Life continued on after the insanity in the graveyard. Dean still seemed fairly apprehensive about Gabriel's true origins but most of the time it seemed, he chose to ignore it completely. After some demon and monster hunting, one of their Dad's phones started to ring. When Dean answered they learned about a storage unit they never knew dad had owned had been broken into and something had been stolen, so they went to investigate.

“This is impressive” Gabriel said as they walked in. “Devil's traps, shotgun traps- ooo! Whoever got hit with that's gotta be hurting… it's a regular treasure trove in here if you know what you're looking for…”

“Well, it looks like they did…” Dean said, indicating a void in the dust where it looked like a box used to sit.

“Those are curse boxes…” Sam said softly

“Yeah,” Dean said with a sigh “which means there's someone out there with a loose cannon.”

Gabriel was silent, staring at a small silver ring engraved with strange symbols sitting in a small ring box on the shelf next to the curse boxes.

Sam catches Gabriel staring and follows his line of sight to the ring. He moves over and picks up the ring box it’s in. He figures it’s on a different shelf than the cursed boxes so it should be fine. He gets a closer look at the etching on the ring.

“That's enochian…” Gabriel said softly “It's a sealing ring…”

“Enochian…” Sam muses, a bit entranced by the marking. He looks to Gabriel suddenly. “A sealing ring?”

Gabriel nods slightly, reaching for it. “May I?”

Sam didn’t hesitate to hand it over. “What exactly does it do?”

Dean felt a twinge of panic, with Sam handing over a possibly powerful and dangerous weapon. Sure, Sam trusts the guy, but Dean still has his doubts. He’s kept quiet for the most part, but with his time slowly ticking away, he’s worried about how Sam will be when he’s gone. Worried whether this trickster angel is gonna change sides again.

Gabriel pulled the ring out of the velvet, “Here,” one of the pairs or golden wings appeared behind him to help show what it does, he puts one wing on each of their shoulders before he slips the ring on. The wings fade and disappear from sight again but both of them could still feel it on their shoulder “A sealing ring blocks the angel side some. Now demons and such won't be able to tell what I am. I'll just seem like a really powerful trickster to them.”

Dean scoffed slightly, while they had fought the Seven deadly sins a week or so before, Gabriel had suppressed most of his powers to keep the demons from seeing what he was and had almost died because of it. If that blonde chick, who Sam later identified as a demon named Ruby, and her magic knife hadn't shown up then, Dean doesn't know what would have happened…

Sam looked worried, obviously thinking along the same lines. “It suppresses your powers?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Not so much suppresses as hides them. I can still use most of them to an extent. I just won't be recognized doing it.”

Sam sighs softly. “It’s safe, then?”

Gabriel nodded. “Oh, yeah. It was made by an angel for an angel.” He looks down at the ring, voice soft as his thoughts drifted back to heaven and all of his siblings he'd left behind. “Not sure who it was for or why… but…”

Sam hated that look Gabriel got, when he thinks about Heaven and other angels. He looks so sad, he can barely stand it. Of course, he doesn’t say anything. What would he say? Don’t think about your family, I don’t like it when you’re sad? Ridiculous. He just puts a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, trying to give him any support he can.

Gabriel looks up at him when the hand touches his shoulder, smiling slightly at him. “Sorry… memories got the best of me a second there…”

Sam gives him a small smile. He understands, even though it breaks his heart.

Dean, meanwhile, has been exploring the rest of the storage unit. Too much to take with them in the car, they’ll have to take over paying the rent.

Gabriel looked back at the spot where the box had been. “So… I'm guessing we don't know what was here?”

Dean shook his head. “We didn’t even know about this place.” Just goes to show how much dad trusted us…

“It could be… anything,” Sam added, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, anything that small. Couldn’t have been a monster truck.” Dean said sarcastically.

“Maybe a monster truck model?” Sam shot back, just as sarcastically.

Gabriel looks around, eyes settling on the security camera above them. “Think that could help?”

Sam and Dean both look up, surprised out of their bickering.

“Motion activated,” Sam muses as he pulls out his laptop. “If nothing else it will have caught our thief.”

“You mean thieves.” Gabriel said, “Two different sets of shoe prints in the blood over there… plus if it was just one guy I doubt he would have got further than that booby trap…”

Sam glances over before focusing on his laptop again. “Password protected…”

“Try ‘Mary’,” Dean said, taking a closer look at the mess Gabriel pointed out.

Gabriel watches Sam work, wondering why someone would break in here after so long and take only the one thing unless they knew that was what they wanted.

“Got it,” Sam said, bringing up the video feed.

“Two guys…” Gabriel said, watching the feed with him.

The two men enter and head toward the box before one of them tripped the trap and was shot.

Gabriel winced slightly “That really had to hurt…”

Dean shook his head. “Rock salt. Hurts like hell, but it wouldn’t kill a normal person. And a monster would’ve been worse off.”

Sam frowned. “So… other hunters?”

“I don't think so…” Gabriel said, squinting at the two figures slightly “One, whether you believe it or not, Hunters have a certain walk… it's not hard to pick out if you know where to look. And two, look at how they reacted to the shot. Do you know any hunters that would freak out like that?”

Dean shook his head. “So, what? Just normal burglars stumble on dad’s locker and only take one box?”

Gabriel shrugged “Maybe someone hired them?”

“Which brings us back to someone who knew what was in here,” Sam said with a frustrated sigh.

Gabriel pulled back with a sigh. “Well then, let's fortify this place and get after them then. We can ask them ourselves.”

Sam nods, closing his laptop. Dean moves over and rigs up the booby trap again.

After they get things sorted with the rent and such, Gabriel added a slight glamour to the unit to keep anyone else from snooping around before they looked up the licence plate of the men's car and headed to their place.

Outside, as Sam and Dean double check their guns, Dean suddenly turns to Gabe. “You’re our a-bomb. Things go south, you light shit up. I don’t care if they’re human.”

Sam frowns but doesn’t contradict Dean.

Gabriel seems surprised but nods. “Be careful… I'm sensing something in there but… what it is I'm not quite sure… I think they opened the box…”

Sam nods. Dean steps back and kicks the door open.

“FREEZE, FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!” Dean yells at the two men playing poker.  
“Don't move!” Sam says at almost the same time.  
One of the guys, a bandage on his shoulder, must have been the one to get hit with the trap, stands. “What is this?”  
Dean turns his gun on him. “All right, give us the box. And please tell me that you didn't–”  
“Oh they did.” Gabriel said, holding up the empty box.  
“You opened it?!” Dean shoves bandage against the wall.  
“Are you guys cops?” he asks.  
Dean blinks. “Huh?”  
“Are you guys cops?!” Bandage asks again.  
Dean ignores the question. “What was in the box?”  
Bandage glances over at the coffee table where the rabbit's foot sits. Dean follows his gaze.  
“Oh, was that it, huh? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?” Dean asked, while he's distracted, bandage knocks Dean's gun from his hand. It hits to the floor and goes off. The bullet hits a radiator and ricochets into Sam's gun, causing him to drop it. Sam and the other guy both go for Sam's gun. He pushes Sam into Dean who falls back on the coffee table, launching the rabbit's foot into the air.  
“Sorry!” Sam manages to say before he's tackled by the other guy

“Sam!” Gabriel starts forward to help but freezes as he feels the shift, eyes wide.

No-bandage starts punching Sam as bandage goes for Dean's gun, Dean gets up just as bandage aims it at Sam, hitting him under the chin and knocking him down again.

No-bandage is now trying to strangle Sam who desperately tries to reach for something, anything to use, Sam just manages to grab whatever was in the box, then knocks no-bandage’s hands away from his throat and kicks him back into a corner before getting up.  
“Dean! I got it!” Sam called.  
Bandage moves forward and cocks Dean's gun in Sam's face. “No you don't.”  
Gabriel is there in a flash, shielding Sam as bandage pulls the trigger, the gun jams. Bandage panics and tries to clear the chamber, while Dean gets up and tries to stop him. Bandage is surprised and stumbles back, tripping over a rug and falling back over the couch. He knocks himself out. Sam and Dean look at each other, confused. No-bandage gets up and tries to point the gun at Sam.  
“SAM!” Dean yells in warning  
No-bandage’s shoulder hits the bookshelf behind him and the books suddenly fall off and onto his head, knocking him out cold. Sam's gun flies out of his hand and Sam catches it. Dean looked stunned.  
Gabe frowns slightly, looking at the small rabbit’s foot in Sam’s hand. “You really shouldn’t have touched that…”

Sam looks down at it. “Just kinda grabbed for anything… I was kinda being strangled at the time…”

“Yeah, what the hell was that about?” Dean asked, glaring at Gabriel. “Lot of help you were with this.”

“If I had gotten involved, it would have been worse.” Gabriel said hotly, giving Dean a glare.

Sam gives Gabriel a look, and he doesn’t have to read his mind to know he wants to side with him but… “How could it have been worse than getting killed?”

Gabriel sighed, “Any number of things…” he looked at the rabbit's foot as if he'd like nothing better then to disintegrate it right then and there.

Dean practically growled and headed out the door. Sam looks like he wants to defend Gabriel but he can’t understand either. He follows Dean out, empty hand reaching back for Gabriel’s.

Gabriel takes Sam's hand, staying quiet until they reach a restaurant for lunch, quietly watching as they win the millionth customer prize. Once they're seated and getting their meal Gabriel sighed “It's already starting…”

“What is?” Dean asked, only half paying attention as he chows down on his burger.

“It has something to do with this, right?” Sam asked, patting his pocket where the rabbit’s foot was.

Gabriel nods “That… thing… is the _real_ rabbit’s foot…”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s a real foot from a real rabbit.”

“I don’t think that’s what he’s saying, Dean. Just think about what happened in that apartment. We couldn’t do anything right til I grabbed it.” Sam was shaking his head thoughtfully. “And as soon as they lost possession of it…”

Gabriel nodded slightly “While you have it, your luck will be good… as soon as you lose it, your luck will get worse and worse… until…” Gabriel trailed off worriedly, not sure how to explain the rest of it.

Dean set his burger down. “If we lose that thing…”

Sam looked grim. It was obvious the boys understood where bad luck like that would lead.

Gabriel sighed, he had to tell them… he had sworn to never lie to Sam, “I… was the one who made it…”

Sam’s eyes widened. Dean looked angry again, but Sam spoke up first. “That’s why you didn’t act, back in the apartment. You recognized it and knew that whatever you did would somehow backfire as long as they possessed it.”

Gabriel nodded “I made it centuries ago… I never really thought about the lives it would affect… but now we can fix it. We can Destroy it and stop the spell in…” he pauses, running the calendar and lunar cycle in his mind “Two days. We need to keep hold of it until then.”

Sam nods. “I think we can manage th-AH!” his sentence ended in a shout as hot coffee spilled in his lap.

“Oh, I'm so sorry!” The server said, quickly grabbing her towel and bending to help. Sam jumps and shifts away from her.

“I've got it.” Gabriel said almost coldly before snapping the coffee away and giving the girl a tight smile. “Sorry, but I don't like other people touching that area thanks. And while you're at it, that wig is really not flattering.” His eyes flashed slightly. “Leave. One point five mil isn't near enough if you're facing me.” Gabriel went back to his food then without another word to the shocked looking girl.

After a moment of staring, she quickly turned and left the diner.

Sam stared after her then looked at Gabriel for an explanation.

“She was about to pickpocket you” Gabriel said simply before nodding out the window “look.”

They saw the same server hurry across the parking lot, then pulling off her short black hair and throwing it away in the dumpster, her long blonde hair flowing down her back as she hurried to her car.

“She's not done…” Gabriel mused then sighed in exasperation “She'll be back again later.”

Sam sighs. “Two days…”

“Great,” Dean mutters, going back to his burger.

They finished their meal in relative peace, afterwards Dean took it upon himself to buy a fairly large stack of scratch and win Lotto cards. When Sam gave him the stink eye he explained that the credit card scams could stop, for a while at least, if they had money and Sam grudgingly agreed.

After gathering the ingredients for destroying the foot, they settled in the hotel room to wait.

Sam scratched the last of the cards and handed it back to Dean, who was counting up their winnings. Sam sighed and slumped in his chair, already sick of waiting around.

Gabriel was sitting on the far bed watching Dean count, he looked at Sam and felt a pang of regret, why did he ever have to make that stupid thing… he knew why, he had just left heaven and was trying anything to get his father to show himself, he had figure if he started acting out then maybe- Gabriel was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name.

“Huh?” he looked around to see both of the boys looking at him “Sorry… what?”

“We were talking about the foot. Since you made it, we figured you might have some answers,” Sam said with a patient little smile.

“Why do we have to wait two days? We should get rid of it now,” Dean repeated, his tone much more irritated. “Why do we have to destroy it? Can’t we just, i don’t know, remove the curse?”

Sam sighed at his brother’s obvious agitation. “Or what if I gave it to you, Gabriel, since you’re not human…?”

Gabriel sighed softly “For it to be destroyed, it has to be burned at a particular time in the lunar cycle and on a certain day, the full moon on Friday the 13th to be exact…” he smiled weakly “How lucky that's only two days away….Huh? As for removing it or giving it to a nonhuman, I don't know… But I doubt I'd want to risk it...”

Sam nodded in agreement. “Better safe than sorry.”

Dean shook his head, still irritated.

“Hey, why don’t you go check out that bar?” Sam asked in a would-be casual voice. “Bet they have a hot waitress you could flirt with.”

Dean looked at his brother with a mix of confusion and mistrust. “You trying to get rid of me, Sammy?”

Sam gave a sheepish smile. “Well… I haven’t really had any alone time with Gabriel in a while…”

Dean groaned.

Gabriel couldn't hide the slight chuckle at the brothers exchange, but decided it was best not to get involved.

“Fine,” Dean said finally. “Fine.” With that he stood up and grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

“That was easier than I thought it’d be,” Sam says, giving Gabriel a come-and-get-me grin.

Gabriel chuckled “You're pretty eager today…” he stands and moves over to the table, sitting on it facing Sam with his legs on either side of him, arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

Sam leaned his head forward against Gabriel’s shoulder, turning his head so his nose brushes along his neck followed by his lips planting butterfly kisses along.

Gabriel shivers slightly with a soft sigh, one of his hands running up into Sam's hair.

Sam’s breath stuttered a bit and he nipped playfully at Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel gave an appreciative moan, sliding a bit closer to his mate. “ _Sam…_ ”

Sam shivered as his own name slips into his mind like a warm honey drizzle. “ _I love you. You know that?”_

Gabriel smiled, gently pulling Sam's head back to look at him “ _Always._ ” he leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Sam moaned into the kiss. His hands, which had been resting on Gabriel’s hips, moved to the center and started working on getting his pants off.

Gabriel gasped as his pants fell open, chuckling softly, “ _I guess that foot helps with other things too… doesn't it_ ” moving over, nipping gently at his ear.

Sam let out a soft chuckle. “Lucky me…”

Gabriel smiled, pulling back to look at him, biting his lip slightly “So… what do you have in mind?”

“I thought you could read my mind,” Sam teased with another chuckle. “Honestly hadn’t thought we’d get Dean outta here so easy, so I didn’t really plan ahead,” he admits with a little sigh.

Gabriel shrugged slightly, smile widens slightly, giggling “Luck is your lady right now, Sam… should I be jealous?”

“Hey, in a roundabout way, you hooked us up, so…” Sam shrugs and smiles. “Honestly, though, you don’t have to be jealous of anyone. I’m _your_ mate.”

Gabriel hummed happily at that, leaning in to kiss him gently before murmuring “I guess _I’m_ the lucky one then…” Gabriel slid off the table to settle in Sam's lap, smiling up at him.

Sam’s hand slid up into Gabriel’s hair as he pulled him in for another kiss.

Gabriel moaned softly, quickly unbuttoning Sam's shirt as he did.

Sam shivered and smiled into the kiss. “ _My angel…”_

Gabriel chuckled softly “ _Sounds like you're going to serenade me or something.”_ he pulled back enough to wink before diving forward to devour Sam's neck.

Sam moans and tips his head to expose his neck more.

Gabriel hummed his approval softly, nipping at his jaw before pulling back to whisper “Bed…”

“Right…” Sam stood awkwardly, picking the angel up and carrying him over to the bed.

Gabriel was surprisingly light, he smiled at him sweetly, ready for whatever came next.

Sam laid him down, crawling up over him and began his assault on Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel sighed softly with a shiver, tilting his head back for more access, whining softly for him to continue.

Sam bit down and sucked, raising a mark.

Gabriel gasped, hips bucking up against Sam's, moaning as he bit that perfect spot that made him see stars.

Sam grinds his hips down, pinning the angel to the bed tightly before letting off. An image of Gabriel handcuffed naked to the bed flitted through Sam’s mind but he dismissed it quickly, hoping Gabriel didn’t pick up on it.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow slightly, smiling at him “ _well… is Sammy a naughty boy?_ ”

Sam’s eyes widened. “I-I didn’t… mean to think that…” He was worried Gabriel would think him bizarre or disgusting for having that kind of thought. Then again, this was Loki as well, so…

Gabriel chuckled softly, with a wink, a pair of handcuffs appeared next to Sam's hand. “ _There if you want them.”_

Sam swallowed and looked at the cuffs. “You’re sure…?”

Gabriel chuckled “I'm up for about anything, Sammykins…” With a snap, his clothes are gone. “All you have to do is ask.”

Sam couldn’t help it, his mouth watered. He took Gabriel’s wrist and slowly clicked the handcuff closed around it. He pulled his arm behind him, then the other, sliding the cuff behind one of the bars of the headboard, then clicking it slowly closed around his other wrist. Sam licked his lips, a bit nervous, before standing up and slowly undressing himself, eyes roaming over Gabriel all the while.

Gabriel watched him quietly, loving the show, once or twice when Sam made eye contact, Gabriel would lick his own lip slightly, making him flush.

Finally Sam stood naked before his angel. He crawled up on the bed between Gabriel’s legs, watching him.

Gabriel watched him closely, eyes dark.

Sam’s breath ghosted over Gabriel’s member, inches away from it, teasing.

Gabriel shivers, wanting to buck up but he stays still, waiting to be told he could.

Sam chuckles before lightly kissing the tip.

Gabriel moaned softly, taking a deep breath to try and calm down.

Sam licked from base to tip, rolling his tongue slightly to get as much as he could.

Gabriel gasped, hands clenching to keep still, whimpering Sam's name softly.

Sam lowered his mouth slowly around him, taking him all in, and sucking gently.

Gabriel moaned “Sam… Sam… Ah!”

Sam moaned softly.

Gabriel’s hips bucked slightly, unable to stop, it felt so good!

Sam pulls back, pulling off when he bucks. “Uh uh. Stay still.”

Gabriel whined softly, looking down at him, eyes pleading, but he did as he was told, holding as still as he could.

“Good boy,” Sam smiled and resumed his slow sucking.

Gabriel shivered, gasping for breath.

Sam moans again, prepared if Gabriel tries to buck again.

Gabriel moans loudly, barely managing to stop his hips bucking, he whimpers softly, feeling close.

Sam suddenly takes him all and swallows hard.

Gabriel’s body jerks, unable to even warn him before he's cumming, back arching off the bed as he chokes out a gasp.

Sam manages to swallow most of it, he’s been getting pretty good at this since they got together.

Gabriel panted softly, trying to breathe normally again, looking down at his mate with lust blown eyes.

“You up for more?” Sam asks, panting softly.

Gabriel nodded quickly “P-Please… please Sam…”

Sam reaches over and grabs a tube of lube from the night stand. He squirts some on his fingers and reaches back to prep himself. He’s a little clumsy from lack of experience but Gabriel is a good teacher.

Gabriel whined softly, watching him, “Sam…”

Sam shivered. “Mm?”

Gabriel moaned softly, “You're so beautiful… you know that?”

Sam chuckled. Gabriel was the only one who ever called him that. “Almost done,” he said as he shivered and moaned as he went.

Gabriel smiled, using his grace to rub Sam's sweet spot gently.

Sam shudders, feeling the warm grace. “Th-that’s cheating,” he said, still smiling.

Gabriel grinned at him, then gasped as Sam took a hold of his member and gave it a slow stroke.

“I want you full staff again,” Sam murmured.

Gabriel moaned softly, struggling to not buck again. “S-Sam…”

Sam positions himself, straddling Gabriel’s lap. “I like it when you say my name…” With that he slowly lowers himself down.

Gabriel gasped, moaning and pulling at the handcuffs slightly.

Sam lets out a long moan before he starts a slow lift and drop, then another as he starts out a slow steady rhythm.

Gabriel moaned softly, loving the tight heat around him, wishing he could touch him…

As Sam gets more adjusted, he starts to speed up.

Gabriel moans loudly, trying to shift his hips to hit that perfect spot without bucking, gasping for breath.

Sam cries out as he hist his soft spot, stopping his bouncing for a moment. He’s shaking and letting out whimpery moans.

“Sam… are you alright?” Gabriel managed to ask softly, shaking slightly with the effort to stop his hips from continuing when Sam stopped.

Sam nodded quickly. “Sorry… I’m good…” He started up again.

Gabriel moaned softly, eyes rolling back slightly, moaning Sam's name softly.

Sam’s hand slid into Gabriel’s hair. He leaned in to kiss him as he bounced harder.

Gabriel moaned, leaning up as much as he could into the kiss.

Sam breaks the kiss, gasping for breath as he hits the soft spot again. “I’m c-close,” he pants.

“S-same…” Gabriel gasped, shivering.

Sam keeps going, the pattern erratic by now.

Gabriel cried out as he came hard, moaning softly.

An instant later Sam came, crying out Gabriel’s name. After a moment to come back down, he lifted off and flopped down beside him. “ _You can take those off… right?”_ he thought, too tired to do it himself.

As soon as Sam thought the words, Gabriel's arms were around him, pulling him close and kissing his forehead gently.

Sam hummed happily. He loved having Gabriel, and he loved Gabriel having him.

Gabriel chuckled softly, cuddling with him and sighing contentedly.

“I’m the luckiest guy alive,” Sam murmured.

Gabriel chuckled “That's my line…”

They relaxed, cuddling together for a few minutes before Sam's phone rang.

Sam groaned and got up to grab it from his pants. “Hello?”

“Sammy?” Dean asked, voice slightly tight. “You alright?”

“Ya, Dean. What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing…” Sam could hear the strain in his voice “Sure is a funky town… you should come out and hit the bars.”

“Where?” Sam asked, suddenly very serious. He starts trying to pull his pants on one handed, not even bothering with the boxers.

“Just wherever.” Dean said “Just make sure you keep that thing safe.”

“Dean,” Sam said, worry filling his voice, “Where are you?”

There was a soft click, and the line went dead.

Gabriel was sitting up now, watching Sam worriedly “What's happened?”

Sam lowered the phone. “Something’s wrong. He couldn’t talk freely, someone was listening in…” He shook his head, trying to focus through the worry trying to cloud his mind. “He said I should come out to the bars, but he didn’t say where he was. He told me to hold on to this, though.” He fished the rabbit’s foot out of his pocket. “You don’t think that lady…” He looked at Gabe, unable to finish.

Gabriel sighed, “Dean doesn't have the luck you do… she could have used that to her advantage…” he stands, putting a hand on his shoulder “Don't worry, we'll find him.”

Sam takes a deep breath to steady himself. “Ya. We will. I’m just worried about the condition he’ll be in when we do.” He quickly finished getting dressed.

Gabriel snaps his own clothes on and looks at Sam. “With that foot working for you, I think we'll find him pretty quickly. Just follow your gut.”

Sam nods and heads for the door. Dean took the car, so they’re on foot. As they walk, he pulls out his phone and calls the phone company to turn on the tracker in Dean’s phone.

They walked a ways before Gabriel stopped, looking around slightly.

Sam goes another pace or two before noticing. He turns to face him. “What?”

“Someone just broke into the hotel room…” Gabriel said softly.

Sam pats his pocket. “Good thing I brought it with me.” He looks down the road toward the hotel. “I don’t think we had anything too important in there. Most of our stuff was still in the car.”

Gabriel nodded, smirking slightly at the image of that woman dressed as housekeeping, trying to pick the lock on the room safe.

“Let’s get some distance,” Sam said, starting to walk again.

Gabriel nods and takes Sam's hand as they continue down the street.

At the nearest bar they find the Impala. Sam frowns, finding the doors locked. “Maybe he’s inside,” he said, though he doubted that very much.

“Do you not think he's in there?” Gabriel asked. When Sam shrugged, Gabriel sighed. “Luck listens to you right now, Sam… Remember when you first got that thing and they tried to shoot you with Dean's gun? It jammed right? Have you ever seen your brothers gun jam before?”

Sam shook his head. “Dean keeps that thing spotless…”

“Exactly!” Gabriel said, smiling at him, “Just head to where you think Dean is and he'll be there. Trust me.”

“I don’t know where he is!” Sam was almost shouting in his frustration. “I don’t know if he’s safe or hurt, if he’s hiding or abducted. I don’t know.”

Gabriel took Sam’s hands in his. “That's not true Sam,” he said softly. “You know something's wrong… I can feel that much…” Gabriel smiled at him gently. “Close your eyes for me?”

Sam took a deep breath and did as he was asked.

Gabriel looked around quickly before floating up enough to put his forehead against Sam's, closing his own eyes and searching Sam's mind gently. “There,” he said softly. “Do you feel that?”

Sam’s brow furrowed. “What is that…?”

Gabriel pulled back. “That is your luck, telling you where to go. It's usually not that strong... But with that rabbit's foot, anything's a possibility.”

Sam took another deep breath and nodded. “Ok, let’s go.” He reached down under the car and found the spare key. Unlocking the door, he slid into the driver’s seat.

Gabriel appeared in the seat next to him, smiling. “Let's go save Dean.”

\---

The woman entered the room, pulling off her wig and smiling at Dean who was tied to a chair in the corner. “Were you a good boy while I was out?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. “Does anything about me say ‘good boy’ to you?”

She smiled sweetly at him “Maybe with a collar and gag…”

Dean rolls his eyes, trying to not like the idea. “I take it you didn’t find what you were looking for?”

The smile drops and she glares at him for a moment before the smile returns. “I didn't, but I'm sure it's on its way here right now.”

Dean scoffs. “My brother isn’t that stupid. He’s not gonna risk coming to find me.”

The woman's smile widened. “Won't he?”

Dean shook his head. _He better not. I told him to lie low._

Sam and Gabriel sat outside the hotel, watching quietly. “I can feel him in there…” Gabriel said softly. “Room seven… I could maybe teleport him out here…”

“Maybe?” Sam asked, fingers drumming on the wheel.

“Need to have a bag ready…” Gabriel muttered before closing his eyes.

The woman moved over to Dean. “Either I get that foot, and make my money… or I'll take it out of you… until I get it.”

Dean lifted his chin slightly in defiance. “Come the thirteenth, it’ll be gone. You’re never getting it.”

The woman smiled. “The thirteenth… huh?”

Gabriel's eyes snapped open “Got him!” Dean suddenly appeared in the back of the car, Gabriel turned and handed him an airsick bag.

Dean sat forward, hands still tied behind his back, and puked into the bag. Once he caught his breath, he looked around. “What the-”

“Thank us later,” Sam said, putting the car in reverse and tearing out of the parking lot.

Gabriel poofed the bag of sick away as shots rang out behind them, the woman ran out of her room firing at them as she went, the back window shattered and Gabriel yelped as he was hit in the shoulder.

Sam glanced over. “Gabriel? Are you-”

“Drive!” Dean shouted, laying across the back bench.

Sam floored it and they shot down the road.

Gabriel was panting softly, holding his bleeding shoulder, he snapped and the back window was fixed then the rope holding Dean are gone. Gabriel winced with a hiss, bending over slightly.

“Where’s the nearest hospital?” Sam asked frantically.

“No… hospitals...“ Gabriel gritted out.

“But you’ve been shot!” Sam exclaimed.

“He’s right, Sam,” Dean agreed. “We can’t take him to the hospital. One, they’d ask all kinds of questions about how he got shot. And-”

“Some crazy lady was shooting at us!”

“AND, he’s a fucking mythical being,” Dean continued, annoyed at being interrupted. “Don’t you think they’d notice he’s not exactly human?”

“It's true…” Gabriel said softly. “I may have been human originally but… I've altered… some since…” Gabriel was panting now, shaking slightly with pain.

“I have to do something!” Sam said, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Gabriel chuckled weakly. “Just get to a hotel or something… Once we get the bullet out then I can heal…”

Sam nodded. “Hotel. Right.”

Gabriel sighed. “Yeah…” His eyes slip closed and his body slumped slightly in the seat.

“Gabriel? Gabe!” Sam yelled, panicked.

“Drive, Sammy,” Dean said, pulling a bandana out of one of the bags and leaning forward to try and slow the bleeding. “We can't take the time to switch places so you need to keep your head.”

“Right,” Sam said, glancing over at his angel again. “Right.” He sped down the road.

After driving for a while, they finally found a seedy motel that wouldn't ask questions. The boys carried Gabriel inside and to the small bathroom and laid him in the tub.

Gabriel blinked awake slowly as they entered “Sam…?”

“I’m right here,” Sam said, getting the medkit out of one of the bags.

Gabriel sighed softly. “We’re… safe?”

“For now, at least,” Dean said.

Gabriel nodded slightly. “Good…” He did not look good. He'd lost a lot of blood and with the bullet still in his shoulder.

Sam moved to Gabriel’s side. He took his hand and slid the sealing ring off.

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Sam… wha-?”

Sam looked worn, exhausted by worry. “You don’t look so good,” he explained. “If this thing suppresses your powers, I figured you might need it off.”

Gabriel shivered as his grace started to build. “But… if I can't control it… they'll sense me…”

“Who?” Sam asked, picking up the pliers.

“The… angels… Demons too… if they're paying attention… If I can't… control it…”

Sam sighed, holding the ring out. “I’m just worried about you.”

Gabriel smiled weakly, closing Sam's fingers around the ring again. “Hold on to it… If it looks like I'm… losing it then… put it back on… yeah?”

Sam nodded. “Ok. I’m gonna get the bullet out.”

Gabriel took a deep breath and holding onto the sides of the tub, he nodded.

Sam poured some alcohol over the pliers and got to work digging the bullet out.

Gabriel bit back a groan of pain, shaking with the effort to hold still.

Dean held his shoulders down while Sam worked, looking grim. He may be leery about Gabe from time to time… but Sam honestly loved him, so he would do what he could to help.

Sam finally pulled the bullet out. “Got it,” he said, dropping it aside. “You can heal now, right?”

Gabriel nodded slightly, panting as the bloody shoulder started to slowly heal. Gabriel grit his teeth, struggling to keep his grace in check after all this. A slowly building ringing sound reverberated through the room as Gabriel's body started to glow.

Sam glanced at Dean, unsure when too much power would be noticeable.

There was a loud crack as the side of the tub cracked under Gabriel's grip, the ringing getting louder and the mirror starting to shake.

“Gabriel?” Sam said, getting nervous. How was he gonna put the ring on him with him gripping the tub so tightly?

Gabriel opened glowing eyes, looking at Sam for a moment as if he didn't know him before he held out his hand to him.

Sam felt a sharp pang of guilt as he slid the ring on. Something was wrong with Gabriel, but Sam had no idea if it was related to the bullet wound or if it was something else.

As soon as the ring settled on his finger the ringing stopped. Slowly, the glow began to fade. After a minute, Gabriel sighed and his body relaxed.

Sam sat on the toilet lid with a heavy sigh as Dean started cleaning up the blood.

Gabriel rested for a bit before he stood, snapping into a clean robe and getting out of the way. “Sorry about that guys,” he said, eyes down.

Sam tries to catch his eyes, worried about him.

Gabriel looked up at him, seeming to realize what happened. He sighed. “Sorry…”

“Gabriel… I don’t want an apology,” Sam said gently. “I just wanna know what happened and if you’re alright…”

Gabriel nodded. “I’m fine…” He sighed, looking down at his hands. “I’ve been… suppressing my grace for so long… even before the sealing ring… I had forgotten what it was like… but when I healed… so much of my grace rushed to my call that… I almost got lost...” Looking up at Sam again, he continued. “I wanted… I wanted to fly again… I almost left my vessel and… flew… I’m so sorry Sam… I… I almost left you… I...”

Sam wrapped him in a tight hug, burying his face in his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t imagine losing Gabriel, but if he wanted to fly so badly…

Gabriel clutched at Sam's shirt tightly, trying to ground himself, sighing softly. “Thank you, Sam…”

“For what?” Sam mumbled into his shoulder.

Gabriel smiled, running a hand through Sam's hair. “For being there… no matter what…”

Sam nuzzled against Gabriel’s shoulder, squeezing him a little tighter.

After hugging for a moment, Gabriel pulled back. “We might need to move… I don't think my grace was enough for the angels to take notice but… if there are any demons around…”

As if on que, there came a knock at the door. Sam looked to it, worried.

Gabriel tensed slightly, ready to fight if needed. Even if pulling back from his grace like he did had worn him out, if he needed to, he would protect Sam and Dean.

Dean comes out of the bathroom and grabs his gun. He moves to the door, keeping the gun behind it but pointed at whoever’s out there, and opens it.

A blonde woman is standing there, leaning on the frame like she owns the place.

 

Sam looked shocked. “Ruby?”

 

She looked Dean up and down before her eyes fall on Sam. She straightens up and talks to him, almost ignoring Dean. “Well Sam? Have you thought about my offer?”


End file.
